I Dreamed That Love Would Never Die
by eponnia
Summary: "Looking out the window, she saw that a tree had started to turn from green to brilliant hues of fire red, sunset orange and blazing yellow." [Written in honor of Sierra Boggess joining the 2012 Les Misérables cast at the Queen's Theatre in London. One-shot.]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As of 2 July 2012, Sierra Boggess is Fantine at the Queen's Theatre in London! I've always wanted to see her do this role, but I never thought she'd actually do it. But now my dreams have come true! The only thing I would change is the timing when she joined the cast. Imagine if she had joined when Ramin Karimloo was Jean Valjean and Hadley Fraser was Javert! Except people might start to ship Jean Valjean/Fantine, or, even worse, Javert/Fantine. Eww. No matter who the actors are, that's just strange.**

**If you don't know who Sierra Boggess is, watch **_**The Phantom of the Opera At the Royal Albert Hall**_**, also called Phantom 25. Sierra starred in the twenty-fifth anniversary of PotO as Christine opposite Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom and Hadley Fraser as Raoul. Sierra also originated the role of Christine in **_**Love Never Dies**_** opposite Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom, originated the role of Ariel in the 2008 **_**Little Mermaid**_** Broadway musical, re-originated the role of Christine in the 2006 **_**Phantom – Las Vegas Spectacular**_**, starred opposite Kristin Chenoweth and Ryan Silverman in **_**Encores!**_** production of **_**Music in the Air**_**, and starred as Sharon opposite Tyne Daley in the Broadway revival of **_**Master Class**_**. Her other theatre credits include West Side Story (Maria), The Pirates of Penzance (Mabel), Sweet Charity (Charity), The Boyfriend (Polly), originating the roles of Binky and Ram Dass in **_**Princesses**_**, and recently starred in Off-Broadway's **_**Love, Loss, and What I Wore**_**. Her last involvement with Les Mis was understudying Cosette in a US tour of Les Mis. Now she gets to play her dead mom! **

**I never thought I'd write another "**_**written in honor of [name of actor] being added to [name of show] cast**_**" again. I thought my previous "written in honor of" fanfic (for Samantha Barks when she joined the 2012 Les Mis film cast) would be my only "written in honor of." If you want to read it, it's called **_**Consider Yourself Our Éponine**_** (previously titled **_**I've Lived For Loving You**_**) and I would love to hear what you think. **

**For Sierra's "written in honor of," I chose a line from **_**I Dreamed A Dream**_** (what a surprise that I should choose that song). The line is very close to the title of the show and song **_**Love Never Dies**_**, and I chose the line because of Sierra's connection to LND (she originated the role of Christine in LND). "I dreamed that love would never die" fits Sierra's Fantine perfectly.**

**There are a few bootlegs of Sierra's version of **_**I Dreamed a Dream **_**(audio, not video), and two are of her first performance. There are also some audios on YouTube of **_**Fantine's Arrest**_**, **_**Come To Me**_**, and the finale of Les Mis, but none of Sierra's **_**At the End of the Day.**_** I've always wanted Sierra to do Fantine, and now she's doing the role, she has exceeded my already high expectations. There is a definite reason why she is one of musical theatre's leading ladies at the moment. Her voice is out-of-this-world incredible as usual, and though I can't see her acting in the audio, the emotion she puts into the song is heartbreaking. The main emotion I get from Sierra's Fantine is extreme sorrow. She has regrets, and is mourning the choices she made and the relationship with Cosette's father that fell apart. She brought the house down with her performance. **

**The cast that Sierra is joining includes Geronimo Rauch as Jean Valjean (he's done JVJ in three countries, UK, Spain, and Argentina, and in two different languages), Cameron Blakley as Thénardier, Katy Secombe as Madame Thénardier, Craig Mather as Marius, Samantha Dorsey as Cosette, Danielle Hope as Éponine (she originated the role of Dorothy in Andrew Lloyd Webber's **_**Wizard of Oz**_**), and Liam Tamne as Enjolras. Who plays Javert, you ask? None other than Tam Mutu – Sierra's fiancé.**

**Geronimo Rauch sounds a bit like John Owen-Jones, Tam Mutu sounds like a mix of Hadley Fraser and Earl Carpenter (Tam's got huge shoes to fill following the incredible Hadley Fraser, who followed Norm Lewis, one of the best Javerts to date), and Danielle Hope, though she's following the outstanding Alexia Khadime (who followed the great Samantha Barks) is making the character her own and is doing nicely. But Sierra Boggess is the Fantine that stole the show. The only other Fantine to my knowledge that "stole the show" was Lea Salonga when she performed in the Broadway revival of Les Mis in 2007.**

**Sierra Boggess is scheduled until January 2013, so hurry to the Queen's Theatre in London to see her before she leaves! Go see the Fantine that stole the show! **

**A note about the cover image change - originally I just had Sierra's headshot, because there were no images of her as Fantine. I then used a picture she took backstage at the Queen's Theatre that somehow made it onto the internet. Now there are official images of her as Fantine, so that is now my cover image. Contrary to my expectations, they DID give her a blonde wig. I though she would keep her image of dark hair, but even if they dyed her hair blue she'd still be amazing. I have gone back and tweaked this fanfic to correspond with this update. **

**Forgive me for writing another really long author's note, though it's not as long as the one for **_**Consider Yourself Our Éponine**_**. I hoped you enjoyed my previous "written in honor of," and I hope you enjoy **_**I Dreamed That Love Would Never Die**_**. **

* * *

"Félix."

Tholomyès ignored her and tried to kiss her neck again, his hands wandering. Fantine took a step back, looking her lover in the eye. "Félix, this is important. I need to tell you something."

He sighed, tangling his hands in her thick golden hair that fell to her waist. "What is it?" Tholomyès said in a husky voice filled with desire.

"I'm with child."

"You're _what_?"

"I'm going to have your child, Félix."

Taking his hands from her hair, he turned away. Fantine put a hand on his shoulder, but he did not respond to her touch as he usually did, running his hand through his own thick brown hair.

"My father's going to kill me," Tholomyès said with a groan.

"How can you think of your father at a time like this? Aren't you happy that we are going to have a child?" Fantine asked with a smile, trying to keep the situation light. But when her lover did not respond, she grew anxious, worry creeping into her voice. "Aren't you happy?" she asked quietly.

Tholomyès turned to her, gazing at her with those brown eyes she loved so well. He suddenly turned and went to his coat that hung over the back of a chair, throwing a muttered, hasty, noncommittal "Of course" over his shoulder as he dug through the coat pockets. "Here it is," he announced with much more certainty. "For you," Tholomyès said, placing a locket in her hand.

She turned it over in her hands, letting the chain fall through her fingers as she felt the cold weight of the locket. "Thank you, Félix," she said, undoing the clasp and putting it around her neck, letting the locket rest underneath her dress.

Tholomyès gazed at his lover. She was beautiful, as she had always been, with high cheekbones, pale skin, intelligent gray eyes, and lips that were full but not overly so. Her long, thick hair the color of gold fell around her shoulders, falling to her waist. She was tall, her figure toned from years of hard work but slender enough to catch the eye of every man she passed. Her limbs were long and graceful, and she always moved fluidly as if she were a dancer. Tholomyès had once heard some old crone say that while God may not have blessed Fantine with wealth, he had given her beauty.

And Tholomyès was going to take full advantage of that beauty before he left.

Fantine watched as her lover's gaze darkened with desire. She instinctively brought a hand to her still-flat stomach, saying, "Félix, we can't. The child…"

He ignored her, pressing her roughly against a wall. Their bodies flushed together, and, once again, she could not resist his touch.

* * *

She woke alone.

Her hand went to her stomach as she lay on the bed, tangled in the sheets. She reached over to the place where Tholomyès had fallen asleep beside her during the night. The jumbled mess of sheets was still slightly warm from his body heat, but he clearly had been gone for quite some time. Fantine looked around the room and saw that his clothes and belongings were gone. Wrapping herself in a blanket – even alone, she did not wanting to be sitting in bed without a sing item of clothing on – Fantine picked up a note that lay on the bed.

When she read the words, she went pale. Her hand again went to her stomach, now out of instinctive habit than anything else, as tears filled her gray eyes. Looking out the window, she saw that a tree had started to turn from green to brilliant hues of fire red, sunset orange and blazing yellow.

It was the first day of autumn.

She was with child.

And Félix Tholomyès was never coming back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Can you picture Sierra Boggess as Fantine? Anyone going to see her in London? **


End file.
